Divine minion
Mulhorandi Divine Minion (Template) Mulhorandi divine minions (hereafter just "divine minions") are special servitors of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Fanatical followers of their patron, divine minions serve as messengers and enforce the god's will on Faerûn, sacrificing their lives to do so if necessary. The vast majority resembles Mulhorandi men or women, and they usually arm themselves with large weapons such as khopeshes, scimitars, or two-handed swords. Most divine minions are created from a god's mortal servants (usually humans with six or more class levels in barbarian, fighter, paladin, or rogue), but a few divine minions were originally other types of fiends or celestials and given additional powers. A cleric of the Mulhorandi pantheon who knows the correct prayers can use summon monster V to summon a 6th-level divine minion, or he can use an appropriate planar ally spell to call one of a desired level. Creating a Mulhorandi Divine Minion "Mulhorandi divine minion" (hereafter "divine minion") is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid, monstrous humanoid, humanoid or monstrous humanoid with the celestial or fiendish template, or humanoid-shaped outsider (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A divine minion uses all of the base creature's statistics and abilities except as noted here. Size and Type: The creature's type changes to outsider, and any alignment subtypes it has changes to match the corresponding alignment subtypes of its deity. Divine minions encountered on the Material Plane have the extraplanar subtype. Do not recalculate the creature's Hit Dice, base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Special Qualities: A divine minion retains all the special qualities of the base creature and gains the following special qualities. Any alignment-based special attacks the base creature had are replaced by equivalent abilities that match its new alignment, if any, or are lost entirely if no equivalent substitutions exist. Fast Wild Shape (Su): A divine minion can wild shape as an 11th-level druid into one or more animal forms that depend on the deity it serves (divine minions of Set also have a vermin form). The divine minion can use this ability at will, can change form as a free action, and can spend time in animal form indefinitely. They prefer to keep their shapechanging abilities secret so that they can use them to surprise their enemies in combat. Unlike a druid, minions can use this ability even if they're wearing metal armor. Deity Name Minion Animal Forms Available Anhur Lion Bast (Sharess) Cat, leopard, lion Geb Brown bear Hathor Cow (bison) Horus-Re Hawk, lion Isis Hawk Nephthys Constrictor snake, crocodile, hawk Osiris Brown bear, hawk Sebek Crocodile Set Brown bear, constrictor snake, crocodile, jackal (dog), Large giant scorpion, Medium viper, Medium giant scorpion Thoth Baboon, ibis (hawk) Fear Immunity (Su): Divine minions are immune to fear effects. Environment: Heliopolis Challenge Rating: Same as the base creature +0 for divine minions of Anhur, Hathor, Isis, Nephthys, Sebek, or Thoth; same as the base creature +1 for divine minions of Bast, Geb, Horus-Re, Osiris, or Set. Treasure: Same as the base creature. Most of a divine minion's wealth is invested in its weapon, and they carry little other gear. Alignment: Same as the patron deity Level Adjustment: Same as the base creature +1 for Anhur, Hathor, Isis, Nephthys, Sebek, or Thoth; same as the base creature +2 for divine minions of Bast, Geb, Horus-Re, Osiris, or Set.